gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fame
Fame & Fortune was a lottery game show developed by the Michigan Lottery. The show was hosted by Chuck Gaidica, chief Meteorologist from WDIV, and Diane Sarnecky, a Detroit area model. The show taped on Friday afternoons at Detroit's WDIV-TV and aired Saturday evening on WDIV and eight other stations around the state. Breaks during the show allowed for commercials and coverage of live drawings of the evening's Daily 3, Daily 4, Lotto and Zinger games. Each week, six contestants competed. Their names were drawn from those who had submitted scratch-off Fame & Fortune lottery tickets with three TV symbols. The show was replaced by Megabucks Giveaway on April 13, 1991. Format Main Game The object of the game was to accumulate $1,000. Dollar amounts from -$300 to +$300 were randomly hidden behind the seven letters in the word FORTUNE. One by one, contestants picked a letter and the amount was revealed and added to/subtracted from the contestants score. If the revealed amount would put the contestant below $0 or over $1,000, the score did not change. However, landing back on $0 eliminated the contestant from the game with a $500 consolation prize. A BONUS card was used at least once in each game beginning in Round 2. The contestant who found it had the option of leaving the game with a luxury car (usually a Cadillac) or playing on, taking whatever amount was behind the BONUS card. If a contestant was to accumulate exactly $1,000, the current round was played out to give the remaining contestants a chance to tie. Ties were broken by having the tied contestants play one additional round, although random two digit numbers were used instead of dollar amounts. If no contestant reached $1,000 after four rounds, the contestant with the highest score was declared the winner. The winner of the game was awarded $50,000. Spin To Win The remaining contestants then played a consolation round called Spin To Win. They had the choice of keeping the money they earned in the main game, or risking it by spinning a wheel with prizes ranging from $500 to $5,000. Tuck.png|Spin to Win vlcsnap-2014-03-31-20h38m12s97.png vlcsnap-2014-03-31-20h38m51s251.png Draw for Next Week At the end of the show, the hosts drew submitted tickets from a plexiglass drum and read the names aloud to determine who would play the following week. At some point (most likely in 1990), the drawing was moved offstage and only the winning names were read from a list. Luck.png|Draw for Next Week, choosing six new contestants to appear on the show the following week Gallery Set Shots vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h06m03s132.png|Diane Sarnecky & Chuck Gaidica (holding an Easter basket) after they are introduced Fuck.png|the Contestants (in this case an all male contestant lineup) Buck.png|Host Chuck in front of the "Fame & Fortune" scoreboard Suck.png|The "Fortune" Wall +100.png|+$100 -100.png|-$100 +200.png|+$200 -200.png|-$200 +300.png|+$300 -300.png|-$300 Bogus.png|the "BONUS" card which meant a contestant could either take a brand new car or take the money concealed behind it vlcsnap-2015-05-20-17h15m24s238.png|Contestant 1 (Ronald) vlcsnap-2015-05-20-17h15m48s155.png|Contestant 2 (Romeo) vlcsnap-2015-05-20-17h16m20s255.png|Contestant 3 (Bill) vlcsnap-2015-05-20-17h16m48s50.png|Contestant 4 (Robert) vlcsnap-2015-05-20-17h17m17s82.png|Contestant 5 (Gene) vlcsnap-2015-05-20-17h17m37s40.png|Contestant 6 (Bruce) vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h09m36s11.png|Diane (Detroit's version of Vanna White) gestures towards the BONUS card reveal meaning a contestant has a chance to win a Brand New Car (two of the contestants won Cars) vlcsnap-2015-05-20-17h04m43s183.png|Live coverage of the Michigan Daily 3 & 4 Lottery drawings w/ Lottery Host Darryl Wood vlcsnap-2015-05-20-17h05m22s92.png|The Winning Daily 3 Lottery numbers vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h07m57s67.png|The Winning Daily 3 & Daily 4 numbers drawn vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h34m22s215.png|Chuck vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h19m35s186.png|Closeup of the flashing $50,000 sign vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h22m52s91.png|Diane & Chuck congratulating the winning contestant (Romeo) who's $50,000 richer and he is joined on stage by his family vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h37m07s227.png|this adorable little cutie wearing a "Fame & Fortune" hat vlcsnap-2015-05-20-17h06m05s178.png|Live coverage of the all-new Zinger drawing w/ Michigan Lottery Hostess Aggie Usedly, who would replace Diane Sarnecky as hostess for the all-new Megabucks Giveaway in April 1991 vlcsnap-2015-05-20-17h07m20s250.png|The winning Zinger number drawn vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h24m15s87.png|Closeup shots of the numbers drawn (1) vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h24m37s127.png|(4) vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h25m06s142.png|(5) vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h25m27s129.png|(9) vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h26m02s204.png|(3) vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h26m19s128.png|(8) vlcsnap-2015-05-20-17h07m59s129.png|And here's Aggie again with the Super Lotto drawing vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h12m50s199.png|With the Super Lotto Jackpot estimated to be worth a whooping $6,000,000 (WHOO !!!!) vlcsnap-2015-05-20-17h08m31s171.png|The Winning Super Lotto numbers drawn vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h29m04s233.png|Closeup shots of each number drawn (42) vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h29m16s113.png|(38) vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h29m47s160.png|(44) vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h30m07s97.png|(31) vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h30m45s225.png|(33) vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h31m06s179.png|(13) vlcsnap-2015-05-20-17h20m12s35.png|Chuck & the Lottery Commissioner presenting contestant Romeo with a check for $50,000 vlcsnap-2015-05-20-17h20m35s11.png|Chuck & Diane saying goodbye to the studio and home audiences vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h00m28s236.png|The "Fame & Fortune" Logo Host Pictures C.G.jpg|Chuck Gaidica, Chief Meteorologist from WDIV D.S.png|Diane Sarnecky, a 20-something Detroit area Model Press Photos 1146880.jpg AAH1361.jpg gxfhhh.jpg Jcjc.jpg References Michigan Lottery Through The Years THE MEDIA BUSINESS; State Lotteries Win on TV Game Shows Wilcox plans home repair with $50,000 YouTube Links Full episode from March 25, 1989 A "Fame & Fortune" Promo from April 1989 Category:Michigan Category:Regional Category:Lottery Category:Gambling Category:Big Prize Category:Syndicated shows Category:1989 premieres Category:1991 endings Category:Long-Running